


moving day

by moonjuicewiththepresident



Series: wncgfg collection [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Hurt Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, it's a little sad ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonjuicewiththepresident/pseuds/moonjuicewiththepresident
Summary: aka i project my feelings onto remusi couldn't help my sister move into her dorm because of covid and i was just so crushed so i decided that i hate my boythis takes place in between wncgfg and the college one that i can't remember lol
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: wncgfg collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937476
Kudos: 67





	moving day

**Author's Note:**

> aka i project my feelings onto remus
> 
> i couldn't help my sister move into her dorm because of covid and i was just so crushed so i decided that i hate my boy
> 
> this takes place in between wncgfg and the college one that i can't remember lol

Remus burst the door open and immediately jumped on one of the beds. He winced at the hard mattress and was suddenly very glad that Roman had convinced him to get a mattress topper. 

“Hey, Roman?” He called out to the empty room before his face fell. “Oh.”

Suddenly, all he could see was the white empty walls and just how empty everything was. It was so cold and he couldn’t breathe.

Remus picked up his phone. 

  
  


**raccoon** to  **roro**

**raccoon:** are you busy?

**roro:** why?

**raccoon:** i really need to talk to you

**roro:** talking or texting?

**raccoon:** i really need to hear you

  
  


His phone started ringing and he immediately picked up.

“Ree, are you okay?”

“No, not really,” He sniffled.

“What’s up, baby bro?”

“I don’t think I can do this.” The words just rushed out of him. “You were right, I shouldn’t have applied for a single room. It’s so big and emty and,” He sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I miss you, Ro.”

“Hey,” Roman’s voice turned soft. “It’s okay, Ree, you’re gonna be fine.”

“It really doesn’t feel like it,” He hiccuped, tears now streaming down his cheeks. “I just feel so alone.”

“I-”

“And I’m stuck three hours away from my partner, four and a half hours away from my brother, and I’m in a new city, I have no friends, and I just want to go home.” Remus cut Roman off. “I miss everyone.”

Roman was silent for a moment. “You know, I still have a week before classes start.”

He sniffed. “What?”

“Yeah, and Logan can easily hold down the fort. How about I come and visit you?”

“Are you sure?”

Roman snorted. “Duh, you’re my brother, I always wanna see you.”

A grin slowly spread across Remus’s face. “I’d really like that, yeah.”

“Alright, I’ll drive down tomorrow?”

“Bye, big bro.”

“Bye, Ree.”

Remus hung up and sighed, smiling. He sat up, jumping off the bed, and wiped the tears off his cheeks.

It was time to get his room in order.

**Author's Note:**

> come shout at me on tumblr @moonjuicewiththepresident
> 
> also, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!!!


End file.
